Wabash general election, 2015
| running_mate2 = | electoral_vote2 = | delegate_count2 = | states_carried2 = 2 | leader_since2 = | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = | seats_before2 = | seats_needed2 = | seats2 = | seats_after2 = | seat_change2 = | popular_vote2 = 21,059,167 | percentage2 = 33% | swing2 = | image3 = | size3 = | colour3 = | nominee3 = | party3 = | alliance3 = | home_state3 = | running_mate3 = | electoral_vote3 = | delegate_count3 = | states_carried3 = | popular_vote3 = | percentage3 = | swing3 = | popular_vote5 = | percentage5 = | swing5 = | poll1_date = | poll1_source = | poll1_nominee1 = | poll1_party1 = | poll1_nominee2 = | poll1_party2 = | poll2_date = | poll2_source = | poll2_nominee1 = | poll2_party1 = | poll2_nominee2 = | poll2_party2 = | 1blank = | 1data1 = | 1data2 = | 2blank = | 2data1 = | 2data2 = | map_image = Wabash_Election.png | map_size = | map_alt = | map = | map_caption = Results by each individual county, clearly showing the regional division between the French, English and Native America voters. Green shows votes for O'Connor, Orange for Bayer. | title = Chief Superior | before_election = | before_party = | posttitle = | after_election = Samuel O'Connor | after_party = Progressive Nationalist Party }} The Wabash general election of 2015 was the 1st time an election occurred for the Senate of the Wabash and for the position of the Chief Superior of the Wabash. Immediately after the removal of Marianne Beaumont, a occurred when the Samuel O'Connor declared the Wabash Confederation a , on June 4th. Two political parties developed during the course of the course of the election, the Conservative-Libertarian Party and the Progressive Nationalist Party. It was the first time in the nations history since the 40's an election occurred without international disputes. The difference in between the two political candidates were some of the most drastic on the North America continent. In the Wabash Green Party, Christina Washington was selected as the formal candidate and became a hopeful for the party. She had been the former and was an experienced government official and was in her prime age. and joined forces on June 7th, declaring their intentions to run together against the ' ' forces of the Nationalists and the Green Party. One June 8th, the political forces of the and joined with the far-left progressives to create a to unify the in the country. Within the deal, the Nationalists demanded that the military leader, who had not sought political office be chosen. On June 10th, Samuel O'Connor was approached by the Progressive Nationalists to run against Christina Washington in the party's , accepting at a makeshift military office in . During the primaries, Washington displayed Samuel O'Connor as a , supportive of , and at one point . O'Connor would defeat Washington by a 52% majority, a slim victory that many saw foreshadowing a political flop of O'Connor. In the primaries for the the Conservative-Libertarian Party, the first open included twelve candidates; with two weak candidates taking the majority of the votes. Judy Bayer was elected on June 6th, and was consider by most as a political favorite of and the already conservative populace of the Wabash. Daughter of a , a devout and a well rounded owner, Bayer campaigned heavily on these aspects before the debates, trying to gain an edge over O'Connor. Once she began displaying signs of and , polls showed that she became distasteful with the moderate voter. Her elegant speaking, dodging questions showed distasteful with voters, with most regarding O'Connor's straight forward speaking and calmness as 'superior'. On election day, O'Connor carried the nation with 66% of the vote, claiming a devastating victory against his younger and more favorable opponent. Prelude Primaries Progressive Nationalist Conservative-Libertarian General election Within a week, both candidates campaigned heavily to catch the attention of the voters. Using , O'Connor answered many questions from the youth on sites such as and . Many questioned O'Connor on the issue of , which he responded in support of in a tweet, guaranteeing in the constitution he wrote that such freedoms do apply. Revealing the Constitution of the Wabash, many marveled at the document with much fanfare, including that of many libertarians. Being the de facto 'incumbent' leader of the country at the time of , many saw both O'Connor and as synonymous. Chants at cried "Without one, we have neither!", farmers lined their tractors and paraded their stock in support for the military general. In Missouri, many questioned O'Connors and at one point some considered him or a Canaanite. Bayer fueled many of the rumors when she attend a Church and gave a speech in which she demanded that "...the Church and state be one."The and the now liberalized and churches rallied against the Baptists of Missouri and Bayer, claiming that such a demand would lead the country back to the twenty-fourth or twenty-fifth administrations. Concerning , O'Connor rode heavily on the notion that the had suffered under the corporate system of the Wabash. International researchers were allowed into the country to inspect the living conditions of the nation, and in turn the results showed that Hoosiers were some of the in North America. O'Connor demanded that the next Senate create a , , and a new on the wealthiest of the nation. O'Connor's statements on the economy sent donors fleeing to Bayer, where they gave her nearly 4 billion dollars in campaign contributions. Aided by , and small contributions, O'Connor stuck heavily to speeches and . Debates Turnout Controversies Category:Wabash